The Looking Glass
by Growlie
Summary: While visiting the museum on his Sunday off, Squidward bumps into Squilliam Fancyson, who is there showing off a mirror that belongs to his Great, Great Grandfather! But they soon realize that, it isn't just any ordinary mirror, as they are sucked in the mirror, and end up in a strange world.
1. Chapter 1

SpongeBob SquarePants The Looking Glass

Squidward grimaced, growling under his breath while watching the group of people gathered around the annoyance that was Squilliam Fancyson, his archenemy. The octopus had hoped that his trip to the museum would be a nice way to spend his Sunday, but the moment he bumped into Squilliam, (Quite literally cause he wasn't paying attention) he realized that he should've known better then to get those hopes up to high. Naturally the wealthy octopus wasted no time in boasted about his accomplishments, and about how he had discovered an old timely mirror in his great, great grandfather's basement. To Squidward's misfortune he was of course guided by his rival to be shown the mirror.

At first, Squidward didn't expect to see anything that would remotely be worth Squilliam's boasting, when he actually does see the mirror itself he reminded himself about how he should never, ever, doubt Squilliam Fancyson. And Squidward could feel those amber eyes of his, watching him curiously as he studied the object he's faced with. The mirror, looked ancient, but despite that it appeared to be in cripe clear condition and the octopus really had no real genuine way of describing the mirror in detail. It was polished very good though, Squidward had to admit, it must've been cleaned up really nicely. Squidward admired the slab of framed glass, already making up his mind on not touching it. For some strange, unknown reasons however, something seemed to be drawing him in. Like, whatever reason, he had the sudden urge to get closer. Almost, supernatural, in a way. He was snapped out of this daze, by his rival's voice. "Well Squiddy? Like what you see?"

"Squilliam, It's just a stupid old Mirror! You hang it up on your wall, that's it!"

"One man's Trash, Is another man's-..."

"Treasure! I Get IT!"

Squidward interrupted the other, his loud voice ehcoed within that empty room, everything became quiet suddenly all except for a baby's cry from the other end of the room. "It Isn't just any *Ordinary* mirror Squidward, this mirror just so happens to be my Great, Great grandfather's relic!" The wealthy octopus explained to his rival who, crossed his arms, glaring while the other goes on boasting. "What did Your great, great grandfather have?"

"None of Your Business, Fancyboy!"

Squidward spat out, Squilliam, still grinning, just turned his attention on the mirror. "Such a shame. I'd be rather interested to-..."

"To have something Else to Boast about?"

Squidward cut Squilliam off, again, using his normal voice this time. Much to the relief of a mother fish walking by with a sleeping child in her arms. "Maybe, but it just depends." The millionaire replied, now smiling fondly at the sleeping child while the mother had stopped to glance at a painting. "Either way, I'm curious."

"Well, that's to bad! Because I'm not telling you!" "Pity."

Shaking his head in response, Squilliam simply approaches the mirror and Squidward followed suit, giving a slight cringe as he watched the other touch the frame. He gazed proudly at his reflection while caressing the edge of the frame tenderly. "They cleaned this up rather nicely, wouldn't you say Squiddy?"

"Yes, and you're only smudding their hard earned Work!"

Turning his attention back on Squidward, Squilliam chuckled in a light-hearted manner. "Oh, it has been here since this morning, it has had more then enough time to sit and dry." Squilliam put an arm around Squidward, and the octopus shrugged his arm off. "You better get a feel for her, before she's-..."

"Wa..wait, Wait! So it has a Gender now?"

"Haha!" Squilliam laughed. "I suppose it does!" Squidward rolled his eyes. "It's just so lovely looking, so I may as well consider it a *she!*"

"Fine! I hereby pernouce you Husband and Wife then!"

Laughing, the wealthy octopus leaned on the mirror, his nose shrunk and grew with each breath. "You're a funny one, Squiddy." Again, Squidward crossed his arms. "Anyway, as I was saying, you should have a good feel of *her*...now...before she's shipped over to my place-..." The millioniare, again, touches the mirror's frame. "-...Because then nobody will be allowed to touch her! Unless it comes time for the stuff to clean her." Squidward, for the most part, was listening to his rival. But then something, suddenly caught the cephalopod's attention. The slab of glass, he begins noticing, appeared to slowly melting. Squidward's eyes widen. "Uh, um...Squilliam, wha..what's happening to that mirror?" Squilliam's smug grin, was replaced with a more serious frown. "What about my mirror?"  
Raising his brow, Squilliam glanced at the mirror, just as a sudden gust of wind knock the arch-cephalopod's off their feet. "Wha...Whooooooa! Wha-...!" Squilliam was the first to shout, which begins to get drowned out by, some sort of strange howling wind which, is blasted from the mirror. The shiny slab of glass is now gone, replaced by a swirling vortex. "Wha..What's Happening?!"

Squidward and Squilliam both shouted while the hallway was filled with this strange wind, blasting them and everyone in that exact path. The two octopi shield themselves from the wind. "Squilliam, Where Exactly Did Your Grandfather-...!"

"Great, Great-...!"

"I DON'T CARE! WHERE DID HE GET THIS MIRROR FROM!" Squidward yelled at his rival. "I..I DON'T KNOW!" And Squilliam yelled back. The hallway is filled with pandemonium and that child, who had been sleeping peacefully with his mother, was now wide awake and screaming. "SQUILLIAM!" All of a sudden, the wind begins pulling the arch-cephalopods towards it, and they had nothing to grasp or hold onto. Before they knew it, Squidward was gripping the mirror's frame tightly while Squilliam, had a tight grip on his ankles. They both scream as the winds created by the vortex continues pulling them. "SQUIDDY, YOU HAVE BETTER HOLD ON TO THAT FAME!"

"I'M TRYING!"

The octopus groans, his strength giving out as he's slowly losing his grip. "IT...IT'S TO STRONG! I...I CAN'T...HOLD...ONNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"SQUIDWARD!"

The panicked millionaire shouted at his rival when he suddenly lost his grip, sending them both into the vortex screaming, where they just...disappeared, the vortex closes and the slab of glass returns. Once the pandemonium had died down, while the mother tries to soothe her son, everyone was just staring at the mirror in horror. Squidward Tentacles, along with Squilliam Fancyson, were now gone.


	2. Chapter 2

SpongeBob SquarePants The Looking Glass

Squidward and Squilliam have lost track of how long they were flailing around for, screaming, neither one had even tried to speak to the other once being sucked in. Neither of them were able to keep track of each other for a good few minutes, when they have noticed one another though they Immediately (And without any second thoughts) reached a hand out to the other, desperate to keep track of each other. A minute later they grab the other's hand, just as they were spat out of the vortex and roll along the ground where they lay panting. Afterwards, the wealthy octopus pulled himself up while Squidward (Who found his head buried in dirt.) was spitting out a mouthful of dirt and cleaning his tongue. Blinking, Squilliam took a good look at their, new, surroundings in sneer puzzlement as Squidward was coughing. "Where...are we?" Moaning, Squidward to, took in his surroundings. Just like Squilliam, he's just as puzzled as he was. "Who...who knows." Squidward gave a soft reply, the millionaire stood up, taking in about three breaths before letting out a sigh. "Well. where ever we are, we're still able to breathe, so we must be underwater-..."

"Except there are no flowers." Squidward interrupted, turning to face him Squilliam raised an eyebrow then glanced up at the sky. "What do you suppose just happened?" Tilting his head back down Squilliam rubbed his chin while Squidward approached him. "I'm...still not at all sure what happened! Or, how it happened! But somehow we both just got transported to some other universe!"

"Another universe?" Squilliam nodded, jumping in front of him Squidward grabbed his shoulders. "Then how do we get back?" The wealthy octopus pulled himself away. "I don't know, Squiddy. But we can't just stay here." With that, Squilliam walked away, Squidward quickly followed after him. "Wha...we can't just go wondering off! We have no idea what's even out there!"

"I know that Squiddy! However, If we're lucky though, we may find some people here whom can help us get back to Bikini Bottom!" The millionaire replied, his tone of voice more serious now, Squidward barely noticed though as he was on his guard and took notice of everything surrounding them. "And I for one, cannot allow myself to get trapped here! I have very Important appointments that I simply can't be late for!"

"puh-leaze-..." Squidward groaned loudly. "I'm sure all of Bikini Bottom is fully aware already that we got sucked into a mirror! I Bet ya It's Alllll over the news by now!"

"Nevertheless, we're gonna get out of here Squiddy, one way or another!"

'That Is, If we ever *do* get back' Squidward thought to himself as he and his rival walked together, side by side in silence for an hour and a half, both taking in their surroundings. Soon they find themselves in a sort of forest with strange looking trees, Squidward thought that they looked like those weeping willows, Sandy had showed them all from a trip she was on. And all around these trees, were of course, kelp. The kelp towered over them, reminding Squidward of the time he had his neighbors had gotten lost in a kelp forest. Deep in thought, Squidward had not realized that Squilliam had stopped, until he bumped into him although the other didn't register Squidward bumping into him. He, instead, just pointed. "Well, lookie there, Squiddy!" Rubbing his head, Squidward looks in the direction he was pointing. "What am I looking at?"

"That! It appears we've found a garden Squiddy!" Stepping out of the kelp forest, the unibrowed octopus headed over to get a closer look. "Great! At least we won't Starve!" Squidward remarked, following his rival. "Hold It!" Squilliam suddenly stopped and turned, the other almost bumped into again. "Do you know what this means?"

"I know Exactly what It means! It means we won't go Hungry!" The unibrowed octopus shook his head. "What I was getting at though is that, If there's a garden, chances are there's a place of residence nearby." After thinking it over, Squidward realized Squilliam's point, nodding his head in understanding he looks at him puzzled. "So, If you're right, then perhaps they could help us?"

"Let's hope! I'm already late for a Important Business meeting!"

'sigh' "I am Sure you'd be Excused If they realized that you got transported to another universe!" The millionaire shook his head, looking around for a moment he caught sight in the distance. "Squiddy look!"

"What Is It now?" "Over there! It would appear I was right! Where there's a Garden, there's always a House close by!" "Well, good! And since you're so Desperate to get Back, then go over and knock!"

"Very well then." Squilliam said, taking a minute to straighten his jacket and ascot while Squidward facepalmed in response. "Doesn't look like you're in any hurry!" Squidward gives a sarcastic response. "I've got to at least look Presentable!" Shaking his head, Squidward just waved his tentacle. "Just...Just go." The other chuckled light-heartedly before making his way towards the house. "Try not to Wonder off, Squiddy!" Squilliam calls over his shoulder teasingly. "Oh! And Where Am I Gonna GO?!" Squidward yelled angrily.

"I Shall Return!"

Squidward groaned. Again, Squilliam chuckles, then nearing the front door he gave a good knock, but it just took one knock for the door to creak open. Raising his eyebrow Squilliam peeks inside. "Hellooooo?" He called out, his voice echoed, but no one replied. "Anybody...Home?" Entering the home the millionaire looked around, from what he could tell, the home looked to be empty except for some dusty old furniture and table. "Who did the decor, I mean, really?" Walking further into the house, Squilliam took one look at the dust covered floor and cringed. "Forget the decor, when was the Last time this place was Cleaned!" The millionaire's face contorted with disgust when he walks into a spider's web. Moaning he clawed at his face, and swatted a tiny spider off his nose. "EEEwww! Somebody have Better be here! If I ended up walking in this place, for no reason, I'm gonna-...!" Squilliam, uponing entering another room, stopped in mid-speech. While exploring another empty room, Squilliam soon came across some candy inside some sort of small basket. Squilliam ignored the candy, or at least tries to, but it seemed as if it was beckoning him. Not only that, the fact that he was hungry, didn't help at all. Unable to resist any longer, Squilliam takes a piece of the candy and ate it and, was immediately surprised by the taste. As it tasted like freshly baked pie. Curious, Squilliam ate another piece and nearly melted, as this piece tasted like red velvet cake. Swiping another piece, he tasted homemade bread, Squilliam was soon unable to resist and ate every single piece in the basket. With each of them tasting differently, surprising him each and everytime. But, after sometime, Squilliam begins to feel strange. First his nose suddered before stretching in length, down to his waist. "Holy Fi..Fi..Fi..Fishpaste!" The freaked out Squilliam took hold of his long, stretched out nose, his arms literally shaking. "M-M-M-My Nose! Wha..What Happened To My No-...!"

His head then swells up like it was a balloon. "What The Shrimp!?" Next, his unibrow grew longer, so long that it looked like a hairy sea snake. "NOoo! M-M-My Unibrow!" Squilliam screams, all while his arms and legs extended to half their normal size, and leaves Squilliam immobile due to his body staying the same size. "SWEET MOTHER OF PEARL! I'M A FREAK!" Not only that, he was cramped in a small tight space, Squilliam pretty much layed his body ontop of his enormous sized hand. "Ju...just relax Squilly ole boy, It's not real! That's right, I..I'm just having...uh...a Bad Dream! Yeah, That's It! In a few minutes I'll wake, and everything will be A-oka-...?" The unibrowed octopus trailed off when his stomach begun rumbling, followed by the entirely of his body trembling. Minutes later everything suddenly, snapped back to normal, as If he was a rubber band. "Oh, oh thank Neptune! I'm back to my nor-...!" Squilliam's moment of relief is bitter sweet as he suddenly, not three seconds later, begins to grow huge. It felt like the room was getting smaller every minute until, that room becomes much to small for him, leaving him kinda stuck with his head pressed against the ceiling. "Wha...Why Is This Happening?!" Squilliam cried out, his arms smashing through the walls as he pressed against them. "Holy Shrimp! What's GOING ON!" Squilliam raised the volume of his voice, shaking the entirely of the area around him, while collapsing the house at the sametime. Which was a relief as he now had enough room though the house was totaled. The millionaire continued to grow once free from that cramped space, eventually reaching a certain height Squilliam was relieved when his growth spurt creased at last. The now wealthy giant dusted the debris and rubble from his head, and somewhat annoyed that he had debris in his unibrow although it had kept it out of his eyes. Afterwards, Squilliam just set there, puzzled as he first looks down then around at his surroundings rather awkwardly. "Tarter Sauce!" Squilliam grumbled while dusting debris from his shoulders. "Perfect! Now my nicely clean, fresh robe is ruined! And...Why the Heck am I suddenly so big? Was It...perhaps, all that candy I've eaten?" While he's Irritated by the sudden change in his height, Squilliam is also curious about the exact level he had reached in height.

Meanwhile Squidward, obviously exploring, was now rushing through the odd patch of kelp after hearing suppose screaming that were undeniably his rival. Squidward had expected the worst, upon bursting into the clearing, but what he was expecting, wasn't at all what he got. He expected some kind of monstrosity, what he wasn't expecting, was his archrival now being ten times his normal size. "Dear Neptune!" Squidward's first reaction was one of utter shock, while his rival looked as if had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. At least, that was Squidward's guess, his head was tilted back but he still couldn't read Squilliam's face. "Oh, uh...he..hey Squiddy." Squilliam nervously chuckled, Squidward narrowed his eyes. "Wha..where have you been?" Now Squidward was suspicious, and the giant millionaire bared a toothy grin, embarrassed. Squidward crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, Squidward directed his gaze down on the rubble. "What Did You Do?!"

Squidward then yelled, Squilliam narrowed his eyes and, more debris fell when placing his tentacles on his hips. "Wha...What Did I Do? Oh, Sure-...!" He then leans down, as his tentacle curled around him, Squidward recoiled and attempts to escape unfortunately he's snatched up, the octopus begun squirming while Squilliam brought him up. "Just place the blame all on-...!" Squilliam begins complaining, his rival's struggles interrupts him. "Sq...Squid-...!" Squidward had a brief moment where he pops out of his grasp, Squilliam snatched him up with his other hand just as quickly. "Squid st-...!" Still squirming, Squidward slips his arms out, almost slips out again, but the giant millionaire gripped him, tighter. Shaking, Squidward tries to pry himself loose. "Stop Squirming Will Ya!" The wealthy giant grumbled out of annoyance, Squidward stared into his archrival's eyes in fear while he's quietly chuckles. "Oh Squiddy, what am I going to do with you?" Squidward cringed. "It's never a dull moment with you Squiddy old pal-...'laughs &amp; clears throat'...-so now, where were we? Oh! Oh yeah, I hope you're not placing the blame on me." And taking just one minute to settle his nerves, another minute to let out a deep sigh, Squidward just groans. "We..well you've had to have done something Squilliam! How does this happen just out of the blue."

"I have you know that I've done nothing-..."  
"Then, answer me this, why are you sitting on a Destroyed House?"

Squilliam briefly glanced down at the demolished house. "Homewrecker!" Lifting his head back up, Squilliam shot a glare at Squidward who, was gazing down at the ruined house. "So, I'm a Homewrecker now? I bet you haven't seen what a Real Homewrecker does!" Squidward simply shook his head. "Sure hope nobody was living in that house." Realization then sinks in. "Then, In that case, we were Never Here!" Quickly jumping up, Squilliam suddenly got dizzy and stumbled backwards. The arch-cephalopods, though mostly Squidward, scream as they fell. And the force that was created when Squilliam slammed into the ground, was enough to cause a massive earthquake that shook the entire underwater world. This caused him to drop Squidward also, luckily the startled octopus has a soft, but rather awkward landing, as he finds himself stuck inside coral head-first. Annoyed, Squidward tries to get himself out while his archrival was recovering from his fall. Squilliam rubbed his head while slowly sitting up before looking for Squidward after realizing that he had dropped him. "Ole' Squiddy? Where'd You Go?" Squidward grumbled in reply and, turning himself around, Squilliam laughed when seeing that he was stuck in coral. "It's abit to early for A Full Moon Squiddy!" He teased, laughing, as he takes hold of Squidward's legs which startled him as he's pulled out and dangled in the air. "It's not even nightfall yet!"

"P..Put Me Down!" Squilliam went on laughing as he lowers Squidward down to the ground, "Gently!" then drops him. "Alright, Alright Now that you've gotten that out of your system! Perhaps you can Explain to me just What In Neptune's Name Happened Already!" Gazing down at his archrival, Squilliam crosses his arms. "All I did was eat some candy I found an-...!"

"So, let me get this straight, you just go wondering into somebody's house, Breaking And Entering-...!"

"The door was unlocked!" Squilliam said, keeling down to be eye-level with Squidward. "It's still counts!" Squidward countered, jabbing his rival's nose with his tentacle. "And why, exactly, did you eat that candy?!" Squidward then fell over as Squilliam raised his head. "I couldn't help It! I just Couldn't Contain myself! it tasted delightful! I should've saved some of it."Silently groaning, Squidward pulls himself back up. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Squidward dusted off his shirt. "Why would you gorge on-..."

"I Never Gorge!"

[flashback shows him gorging on a slice of cake.]

"Alright Fine!" The octopus groans. "Why would you *Eat* all that candy?!" Of course, Squilliam enjoyed annoying Squidward anyway. Because they...well...they tasted like homecooking.

"Come again?"

"Some would taste like homemade bread, others had the taste of fresh baked pie an-..." Sees Squidward's blank stare. -...Oh come on! I'm Not Making This Up Squiddy!" Squidward was pretty much dumbfound, by what he was saying but didn't want to stay on this one topic. He just let out a sigh. "Okay so, then what happened?" And rather Squidward believed him or not, Squilliam just decided to carry on with his story. "That's when I...well..uh...blew up, I guess you can say. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it, since that's what appears to have happened." The wealthy giant said, leaning down once again. "Now, I suppose the real question is, how long until I shrink back?" Squilliam then asked Squidward curiously as the cephalopod shrugs his shoulders. It...It may just wear off, nothing like this is ever permanent although, If this Is permanent then-..."

"Then? Then what? Will I just be stuck like this?" Squidward didn't reply, as an unnerving image popped up in this mind at that moment. "I-I-I Can't Possibly Return To Bikini Bottom Like This!" He was brought back to reality however as Squilliam raised the volume of his voice, which rumbled like thunder. "They'd All Think I Was A Monster!" The cephalopod was slightly startled when Squilliam seized hold of him again. "You've Got To Help Me Squidward!" He pleaded as Squidward was once again struggling, only managing to free one arm from Squilliam's grasp. "Why should you be freaking out over this, I'm quite sure we're not gonna be going home anytime soon! Neither you or me even know how we ended up here in the first place!" Taking a moment to settle his nerves, Squilliam just let's out a deep sigh, one that would've blown Squidward away if his grip on him wasn't so frim. "I suppose you're right." Freeing his other arm Squidward rubbed his shoulder, this was when he remembered the garden they came across earlier, an idea sparks in his head. "Hey! Remember that garden you found?"

"Uh..yeah..." Squidward rolled his eyes. "Well, I remembered, this whole thing reminded me of a book I read the other day."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Are you familiar with the Tales Of Wonderland book?" Taking a moment to think it over, Squilliam then smirked. "Oh yes! I remember now! But, that's a Children's Book! What were you-..."

"Hey SpongeBob Left It At My House And I Was Curious! Plus I Couldn't Sleep Anyway!"  
"So you're reading children's books now-..."  
"Yes I Read It! Now Shut It! The point I'm trying to make here is that, perhaps you should try and eat something from that garden!"  
"Are you suggesting that I should do this, just because It was in your little children's book?"

"First of all, It's SpongeBob's book, not mine! Second, do you have any other bright ideas?" Squilliam frowns at Squidward's comment, not bothering to counter back he just rolled his eyes and stood up, slowly. This time he's able to keep his balance which left Squidward feeling relieved. Squilliam took his time as he wasn't quite used to his new height just yet, and he certainly didn't want to fall either. Once reaching the garden, which was really only three steps, Squilliam was content to just be closer to the ground. Placing Squidward back down on the ground, Squilliam simply smirked. "Well Squiddy, what now?" Taking a moment to look around, Squidward finds some carrots and pulls them out. "You'll eat whatever's here, hopefully It'll change you back!"

"Going by your little kiddy bo-..."  
"SpongeBob's Book!"  
"SpongeBob's book or not, you still read-..."

"Drop It!" Squidward shouted at Squilliam who's amused, the cephalopod groans. "Just eat these would ya!" Still silently snickering, Squilliam held out his hand as Squidward brought him the carrots which were so small, he pondered on how he was suppose to eat them. Then deciding to just swallow them whole, simply shrugs his shoulders and tossed the carrots in his mouth. Swallowing the carrots, Squilliam waited for something to happen. though nothing seemed to be happening. Except that Squidward begins to laugh, he soon was in need of support as he was keeling over and holding his stomach. "What?! Did Something Happen?" Squilliam demanded, however he had to wait until Squidward could breath. "Now that you're able to Breathe! Explain To Me What's So Funny?!"

"You Should See Yourself!" The tickled octopus replied. "Ju...Just look at your hand and you'll see why!"

"Wh..Why?! What Happen To My..Holy Shrimp!" Squilliam shouted when he held up his tentacle and sees that his skin had now become a brightly color orange, frantically Squilliam looked at his tentacles, then his legs and even held up his large drooping nose to see that every part of him was now that bright orange. "What IS This?! What Happened To My Beautiful Blue Skin!"

"When they said-...*You Are What You Eat*...-I didn't think they meant It Literally!" Recovering from his shock, Squilliam shot a glare at Squidward and crosses his arm in disapproval. "What this, by any chance, apart Of That Book Squiddy?!" Having recovered himself, Squidward took a deep breath before he's able to stand up straight. "No, the character in that book, shrinks when she eat those carrots."

"Well that's just Perfect! Not only am I Giant! But Now I Stick Out Like A Sore Thumb!" And while this amused Squidward very much, he continues to look for something else in the garden that might aid Squilliam.


	3. Chapter 3

SpongeBob SquarePants The Looking Glass

Checking over the garden some more, Squidward plucked a few tomatoes and dumps them in his rival's palm. Squilliam squished the tomatoes on the roof of his mouth before swallowing, nothing happened. Results verified from disappointment, to satisfaction. Disappointment that nothing happened, but conisdering that those carrots had turned him orange, Squilliam was relieved that the tomatoes had no effect. He watches curiously as Squidward plucked, funny enough, bananas, just the reaction he got from Squidward was worth a giggle under the breath. "Wha...! Bananas?! What Is This Even?! Bananas *Don't* grow in gardens!"

"And candy, doesn't make someone, freakishly huge either!"

Squilliam pointed out after his small giggle fit. "Uh-huh, well...'clears throat'...anyways, let's see if these will work." Squidward hands the bananas to Squilliam, shrugging his shoulders the wealthy octopus tosses the fruit down his throat, the one thing he found annoying about being a giant would have to be the fact that he couldn't taste what was placed in his mouth. Well, naturally he could, except what he wanted to taste was just so tiny, compared to his tongue now. At this time though he didn't care about taste, what he was wanting right now was to go back to his normal, comfortable height so it didn't matter what he ate. Just as long as it shrank him, and again, Squilliam played the waiting game. Squidward's reactions played into said game, as his reactions was what really played into the game. So when Squidward muffled a laugh, it was a sigh to Squilliam that something had taken effect. "Wha..what happened to me now!"

"The good news is, you're not Orange anymore!" The unibrowed giant quickly checked his hand, he's relieved to see that his skin had returned to it's normal hue. But he knew something had happened though, it was only when he rubbed his head did he finally realize what the effect was, eating those bananas had resulted in him having a full head of seaweed. Squidward chuckled, although he seemed a tiny bit jealous of his rival's suppose hairdo. "Well, now this isn't to bad, granted it clashes with my unibrow but-..."

"You're Still Giant!" The octopus groaned, slapping his forehead. "Oh, well...yeah I-I am." Once more Squidward does a full sweep of the garden. "And I'm running out of produce for you to eat to!" Then out of the corner of his eye Squidward notices something, turning his head he saw what looked to be root and, growing on those roots appeared to be watermelons. Thrilled, Squidward rushed over and grabbed a watermelon, pulling with all the might he could muster. So much that Squilliam thought he'd have to help him, until the octopus flew backgrounds with heavy fruit on his stomach. And, while he looked out of breath, Squidward seemed to be ready to gloat except a sudden deep growl stopped him from doing so. Squidward raised up just in time to have seen that, what he thought was a root, slithering away. Shoving his load away, Squidward took another look at it and, begun to turn pale. 'gulp' "...Um Sq...Squilliam..." The octopus retreats. "What? Where's my Watermelon?"

"Uh..that wasn't a watermelon."

"Oh? Then what was it?" Just then, a large sea snake sprung up before them, startled them both, especially Squidward. Whatever he had plucked just now, must've been apart of this creature. He came to this realization when the creature glanced at the, what he had thought was a watermelon, beside Squidward, then screeched loudly in a rage upon glancing back at Squidward again. The large serpent flashed several rows of needle sharp fangs as it lunged at Squidward who froze in terror, always quick to react Squilliam punches the serpent, briefly stunning it long enough for him to grab Squidward. So startled, it takes a few minutes for Squidward to snap back to reality, and two or three seconds for him to realize that he was in his rival's grasp and that the unibrowed giant was running. Over the loud rumbling, and the creature's screeching, Squidward heard him scolding him. "Way a go Nitwit!" Freeing his arms, Squidward tilts his head up. "How Was I Suppose To Know!" Squidward snapped. "I Thought It Was A Watermelon!" Pretty much everything in the wealthy giant's path was crushed under his massive suction-cupped feet as he continues to run, the huge serpent chased after them hissing with great speed. "It's Ginning On Us!" Squilliam suddenly came to an unexpected halt. "AAHHH! Wha...Wha...What Did You STOP For?!"

"Because, Squiddy, There's Nowhere For Me To Go!" Now it was Squilliam's turn to snap as he shows the panicked octopus the reason he'd stopped, Squidward shivers when seeing that they were standing on a high cliff over looking the sea. A deep hiss rumbled and the giant millionaire turns to see that creature just a few feet away, reared up ready to strike them. "Tarter Sauce!" Squilliam grumbled backing up just a singled step, crumbling rock made him freeze and look back over his shoulder. Taking it all in, from his point of view it didn't look all that bad, he haven't figured out how big he was just yet, figuring that he was about 50-feet or 60-feet in height. So, if he played his cards right then maybe he could possibly take a leap of faith and, what he had to think about now how deep would that water be? And would it be deep enough for someone of his height? "Squilliam! Look OUT!"

The unibrowed giant snapped back to reality by his rival's panicked cry, swiftly dodging the creature's sudden strike he seized it by it's throat while the snake wraps strong, heavily built coils around him, forcing Squilliam to two of his knees. The huge sea snake was really strong, he put at much pressure as he was possibly could on it's throat, just enough to keep it distracted until he had placed Squidward down before gripping onto it with a free hand. More rocks crumbled during this struggle with the sea serpent, and closing his eyes, Squilliam threw himself off the cliff, much to his shock of Squidward. "AHHH! Holy Shrimp!" A great big splash, and more rocks crumbling left Squidward quite shaken up, had Squilliam Fancyson, really just do that? All with a creature that could, possibly drown him? Trembling, he peered over the edge carefully for half a minute before he turned and begins to search for a way to get down there. Meanwhile, Squilliam still struggled with the creature, holding his breath as he kept a firm solid grip. Only when it begins weakening did he finally release it, in turn the serpent released him from it's coils and swam speedily back to the surface. Doing the samething himself, Squilliam watches as the sea snake swims out of sight, all while hissing angrily. And swimming back towards land, the wealthy giant felt both triumphant over his victory, but sour also as, for unknown reasons, he begins to pluck the seaweed from his head and cringe after each single pluck. Squilliam massages his head after plucking out the last of the seaweed from his head (Which doesn't grow back.) once he reached land he set himself down, soaking wet, with paddles of water on all sides. Hearing the familiar, deep squelching sound of his rival's suction-cupped feet, Squidward quickly followed the sounds until finding him on a small beach, sitting and hunched over. "Squilliam!" Squilliam had heard Squidward, but ignored him as the octopus hurried to his side. 'panting' "Are...are you alright?"

"Swell!" The giant millionaire replied dryly, Squidward was taken aback by his response, he had not known of Squilliam ever using that sort of tone. He also notices that all the seaweed covering his head was gone now. Had he plucked it all out? "Wha...'deep breath'..what happened to that...thing?" Still peering up at Squilliam, Squidward panted while walking around him. "It's gone."

'Thank Neptune!' Squidward thought to himself. "You...wow! Squilliam, you...you fought a...a monster...!" And what Squidward expected, was for Squilliam to go on and boast about it. But he doesn't. "I didn't *fight* no monster, Squidward. I was almost Killed!" just Then, the giant millionaire snaps, startling Squidward as he finally turns and faced him. Squidward had grown so use to his rival always baring that same grin on his face, that now he was becoming, alot more uncomfortable with the way the other now glared at him. "You do Know the Difference, don't you?"

"I..I know you had abit of a struggle..."

"Abit..of a struggle? Abit? Oh, I had a Struggle, alright! With my Life!" Shaking his head, which to Squidward looked more shaking off cobwebs, Squilliam leans down, using an arm to support himself. "What were you thinking?" This was point where the uneasiness Squidward had been feeling, vaporized into disbelief, followed into anger. "Oh! So, you're Blaming Me now?"

"Well who else is taking It?"  
"I don't know...why not you!" "Me?" "Yes you! You and that Dumb Mirror!" Both Squidward and Squilliam shoot daggers into the other's eyes. "My Great, Great Grandfather's Mirror-..." Squilliam begins, Squidward cuts him off. -..."Is the Only reason we're even Here!"

"That's not my Fault! You Can't Pin that on Me, what was I suppose to do? Look for the Warning label saying 'Warning: May transport you to Another Universe?!' How was I to know the mirror was magical?" Squilliam growled through his teeth, his face only an inch from Squidward's. Frustration building up as his patience runs out. "Us...being here, Isn't the fault of me, or my mirror!" Squidward was turning red in the face, as his own frustration was building up. "And It Isn't My fault was were attacked either!" Squidward retorts, standing on tippy-toes so he could be eye-level with Squilliam. "Do you Even know a Watermelon when-..."

"-...When I see one, Yes! I've bought, and Eaten watermelon several times! What ever that...thing had on it's tail, was probably used to lure prey!" Huge amber eyes blazed into his, Squidward could see his own angry face reflected in them. "Don't count on Me saving you next time, Nitwit! You better make sure you take a real, long look, before you pick any fruit."

"Who are you, to call me a Nitwit? I wasn't the one who Ate that Candy!"

Of course, this only reminded Squidward of, just how small he really was compared to Squilliam who, had so far not taken advantage of his height. "How was I suppose to know what effects they'd have?" Squilliam retorted back, shoving his face closer to Squidward, grabbing onto his nose the octopus pinches the skin, mainly to keep from falling over. At the sametime Squilliam jerks his head up, taking Squidward up with him, Squilliam glared down at him while he clung to his nose. For a brief moment Squidward glanced down, then back up as Squilliam seized hold of him and pulled him off from his nose, Squidward let go anyway. 'growls' ..."That hurt!" The unibrowed giant complained, rubbing his nose. "Out of Everyone I could be stuck with, why did it Have to be You?" Squidward grumbled. "If It were up to me, If I had a choice of who I'd want as company, It wouldn't be you!" Squilliam huffed under his breath. "And that would be, just fine with me! Here I was hoping to have a Relaxing Sunday, but nooo, It had to be ruined by You!"

"Sorry to be such a Disappointme-...!"

"You, and that Stupid Mirror!" The millionaire's eyes narrow, Squidward now felt a tighter grip on his abdomen. "That, Squidward, will be the Last time you Insult my Great, Great Grandfather's Mirror!" Squilliam warned him, yet Squidward wanted to have the last word. "We wouldn't be here If not for that Stupid Mirr-...!"

"SHUT IT!" When the other raised his voice, Squidward had flinched. And when the other gripped him tighter, Squidward became very frightened. "I'm warning you, Now, Squidward you keep that up I'll-..." Squidward's mouth opened in a silent cry, as his struggles become more frantic he now gazed at his rival with, a pleading expression. Amber eyes blazed into his, even when he's (Not so gracefully) putting the octopus back down, Squidward scrambled away as soon as he's released, huddling against a stump he looked up at the millionaire trembling. "I can put up, and tolerate you teasing me, even humiliating Me. And I can tolerate you laughing at me when I turned orange! What I will not tolerate however, is you Insulting my Great, Great Grandfather's mirror!" Once again, Squilliam shoved his face close to Squidward, he cringes this time and covers his head. "You ought to consider yourself fortunate Squidward, I'm fully aware that I could hurt you far worse then I did previously, but I won't." When the other pulls away, Squidward slowly inched his shaky arms down, yet he didn't feel any sense of relief what so ever.

"I've had, however, all I can stand. Of that garden, that book of yours, and above all...you Squidward." Squidward met his gaze, shivering. "As a matter of fact, you're on your Own Squidward!" Squidward, already drained, felt everything crashing down around him. "I'll figure out how to fix my height, myself! I don't need help from a...a puny little flea!" As the wealthy giant storms off, Squidward was...speechless, he didn't bother going after his rival, nor did he want to. Shivering still, Squidward stood back up and set himself down upon that stump. 'I knew I should've just stayed home today.' Squidward thought to himself. 'Why didn't I just listen to myself? What am I suppose to do now?' After a few minutes, Squidward got back up and, just walked away, head down. "Where do I go from here? Just how big is this place gonna be?" Squidward didn't have the answer to these questions, what he did know was, this wasn't going to be no walk in the park. Besides that sea serpent, what other creatures, or things, would be lurking out there?


	4. Chapter 4

Squidward groaned, everything besides his abdomen, hurt. He hadn't even bothered to keep track of, just how long he been walking for, it felt like he had been walking for hours. It felt longer when he had stopped for a moment's rest to lean against one of those strange trees, sliding down onto his butt Squidward simply let his mind wonder as he glanced up at the sky. It grew darker every minute, making Squidward shiver, he would have to find himself some shelter before nightfall and pray that he'll be able to survive his first night...alone. He wanted a moment or two to rest his feet though as they hurt just as much, he also took this moment to think about what was happening back in Bikini Bottom. He could just imagine all the possible news stories that could be flooding the airwaves, most of them were possibly about Squilliam really, the only ones that would be missing him would be SpongeBob and Patrick. Perhaps even Sandy, although he doesn't talk to her that much. Krabs, well, he'd just hire someone else in his place, he was about business anyway. "I guess I got the vacation I've been wanting since these last few weeks." Squidward mumbled to himself. "I would've preferred to have picked my own Ideal resort though, so I'd know Where I was at all times!" Minutes later, he tilts his head upwards once more, judging how much time he had left. Letting a sigh escape his lips, Squidward pulled himself up again and continued wondering. "At least I won't be traveling though time!" While Squidward is left to wonder, Squilliam is left to his own thoughts, for about three minutes he's still red in the face as he's stomping and making the ground tremble. Minutes later his angry stomping slowed to a steady pace till he stopped, no longer feeling angry the millionaire glanced back around for a moment, then turned around himself he stared back at the area where he had left his rival. Could he... perhaps... still be in that exact same spot. Or had he decided to go his own way? Would Squidward just go off wondering in a completely bizarre, possibly dangerous place, on his own? Alone? It was then that Squilliam debated going back, sure he was still feeling, alittle bit mad at Squidward. But should he really just leave Squidward alone out there? That sea snake already proved that this place, was no Bikini Bottom, this place... what ever this place was... it was dangerous. What If, Squidward encountered a creature, far worse then that snake? Who knows what lurked out there.

Taking a few minutes to think it over, Squilliam let out a sigh, which was a sigh of defeat. He was gonna have to go back, he never could stay mad for very long anyways. With a deep breath, Squilliam made up his mind and begins walking back. Perhaps now, that he was abit calmer, he could possibly to a better job at explaining to Squidward as to why that mirror was Important to him. Maybe, they could form a sort of truce? Just until they find there way back home. As he draw nearer, Squilliam tried to think about, just what he was gonna say to Squidward, Stepping back into the clearing, the wealthy giant looked down at where Squidward was, "Uh, hey Squid, listen I-..." Only to realize that he's no longer there. The ground rumbles as Squilliam dropped to two knees in his shock at finding Squidward had, indeed left. "Oh...Shrimp!" The unibrowed giant exclaimed, facepalming. "Great! Just...great! He's gone! Nice one Squilly!" Scolding himself, he leans down, close to his stomach, studying the sand. He was, just barely able to make out the trail of footprints left in sand, following them as they lead back into the mystifying, very mysterious forest. Where they lead from that point, who knows. Squidward may have gone back to that garden, then again, he'd really have no need to go back there. And that house, well he had demolished it so, that was out. Standing back up to his full height Squilliam stared out over the forest, the kelp that towered over the trees, along with the trees themselves, would make finding Squidward a challenge. Since he'd have no real way, or easy way, of spotting Squidward. He'd have a greater chance of stepping on him, then he would spotting him. "Fishpaste! It's like finding a Needle in a Haystack!" Squilliam said, finishing in a groan. "With the forest, as the haystack, and Squidward as the needle!" From his point of view, he's unable to find a single break in the surrounding kelp, which meant that would most lucky miss Squidward due to not being able to see him. "SquidWARRRRRRRRRRRRD!"

Taking a chance, the unibrowed giant called out for Squidward, but gets no response. "Here, I was calling Him a Nitwit!" Squilliam facepalmed again. "Yet, I'm the Nitwit In this case! I tell Squiddy he's on his own, In some bizarre place that we didn't come to by Choice!" Squilliam pulls down on his nose, stretching it before releasing it. "I just hope that, I find him, instead of something else." And then, taking his real first step, the giant millionaire begun his search for Squidward. It had grown, unfortunately dark, and Squidward had been unable to find shelter. Everything just looked, dark and untrustworthy. Plus, Squidward didn't trust caves either, so he stayed clear away from them, fearing what may Inhabit them. Now he found himself, doing exactly what he didn't want to be caught doing, wondering around after nightfall. It was all quiet, except for a rumbling which came from his stomach, reminding Squidward that he had not eaten since that morning. Eventually stumbling across some coral, Squidward was also reminded of that time when he and SpongeBob got lost delivering pizza.

*I heard in times of hardship, the pioneers would eat coral.*

It had annoyed him that time, and remembering it again annoyed him even more, but the memory now served as a helpful reminder. However, as he's about to take some coral, Squidward suddenly remembered the mistake with that (suppose) watermelon which lead to that incident. Making him unwilling to satisfy himself, especially that moment when he's reminded of something else.

*Don't count on Me saving you next time, Nitwit! You better make sure you take a real, long look, before you pick any fruit.*

Shivering, Squidward backed away from the coral, his stomach growls in protest but the octopus ignores it and turns away in despair. "Squilliam..." Squidward whispered, on cue he felt the pain from earlier return, the next thing he knew he finds himself sitting under a willow tree. What he was feeling right now, pain more emotional then physical. Squidward at this time, although he couldn't believe it, really found himself actually missing Squilliam. Which, was something that, he never thought he'd ever believe was possible. 'Just what could he be up to?' Squidward brought his legs closer to his chest, still shivering, but not from the cool breeze. "I can bet he's much better off without me, I'm just a flea! If only I..I could take everything I said back, 'sigh' unfortunately it's probably much to late now." The octopus slowly lifts his head, tilting up towards the sky again, he thought he could feel something in his eye. "Oh, how I really wish I were home right now. In my own comfortable environment." Wiping it away, Squidward hugs his legs tighter. "I...just want to go home." Moping, Squidward just set listening to the ambiance around him almost feeling him with a sense of peace that's, until a very loud rustling threw him off, startling him. Once, every minute or two, the earth under his feet rumbled. Squidward Immediately looked upwards at the sky, the rustling grew closer. "Sq-Squilliam?" He really wanted, also hoped, that all the noise was in fact Squilliam Fancyson. While he was still worried that he'd still be, abit mad, Squidward would rather be faced with his rival then something else entirely. "Squilliam, is that you?" Whatever it was stirring, out there in the shadows, made Squidward more worried then hopeful as he's sure that Squilliam would've just announced himself already.

Squidward bit his lower lip, whatever it was that was making that noise, he may have just alerted some sort of creature (And possibly, a hungry one.) right to him. This is confirmed when, among all the rustling he was hearing, he heard a deep carouse snarl. For a moment, he doesn't move, not even a muscle, momentarily paralyzed he stared wide eyed in sneer horror. The snarling got progressively louder and louder until, to Squidward's utter horror a huge, terrifying beast sprung out from the shadows with sharp claws immediately lashing out. Squidward quickly leapt backwards, just narrowly escaping being sliced by the beast's deadly claws. At this instance, his heart sank, along with any hope that he may have had left. The beast roared as it loomed before the petrified octopus, everything about this...thing (Whatever it was.) unsettled him, what made it worse were the creature's tongue which, wasn't just one but six. Each of these tongues had rows of razor-sharp teeth inside them. Catching him in it's sights the beast screeched and lashes it's tongues out towards Squidward, panting he grabs hold of a stick and smacks them, the monster screeches and seized hold of Squidward's poor excuse of a weapon. But as the beast was snapping the stick in half, Squidward was already running, he had fled the moment the creature had been distracted. However that doesn't last for more then a second, as the creature charged after him, literally uprooting trees in its pursuit. Somewhere, alittle ways of, Squilliam is still searching for Squidward. Exhausted, but nowhere near ready to quit, the giant millionaire carried on in his search. That was when, he heard it, and it's at this moment that his exhaustion is forgotten. "Aaaaahhhh! HHEELLLP!"

"Sq-Squiddy?" Squilliam's fears, at this point in time, have been confirmed. Squidward has had a run in with some sort of creature and, whatever that creature might be, chances are that it would most likely *eat* him. "Oh Barnacles!" Not wasting a single minute, the unibrowed giant quickly raced towards the scene, everything in his direct path is smashed to rubble as he hurriedly followed the cries of his rival. 'I suppose..pants...I'll really have to fight a monster for real now.'

*You...wow!*

A recent, sudden memory, begins resurfacing. Squilliam pretty much ran blind, as he focuses on this memory.

*Squilliam, you...you fought a...a monster...!*  
*"I didn't *fight* no monster, Squidward. I was almost Killed!*

Taking in, every bit and piece of this memory, made wealthy giant want to slap himself in the face. For once he had, not only saved Squidward, but managed to...Impress him. Squidward probably, would've even, possibly, have thanked him. Instead, he had chosen to abandon him while being stuck in some alternate universe.

*As a matter of fact, you're on your Own Squidward!*

Squilliam bit his lower lip, while almost nearly stubbing his two feet on a large boulder. "How could I've possibly been that Stupid!" Shaking his head, not bothering to massage the throbbing pain in his knees, Squilliam pressed on, now he could hear Squidward's cries overlapped by a bellowing roar. 'Fishpaste! Hang in there, ole chum!' Out of breath, Squidward took shelter in some brambles, processed with caution as they're covered in sharp thorns. Not far behind the beast was tearing up the brambles with claws sharper then the thorns, eventually Squidward was forced to crawl the rest of the way, to avoid both the beast's claws and the thorns. Half a minute later he's able to stand upright but now he has to take it... painfully slow...while the monster gains on him, getting closer and closer to him. tongues latching outwards. Taking hold of the bramble's branches, the octopus pulled one back, upon release, pierces the beast's tongues with several needle sharp thorns. Reeling back, the monster screeches with fury as Squidward, now escaping the brambles, bolted. He's gripped with utter exhaustion, slowing to a stop the octopus let out short, heavy breaths, his heart beating at a rapid pace. His chest hurt, his lungs were burning, ontop of all that his stomach hurt. It was bearable... but this is enough to force him to stop and catch... whatever breath he had left.

Squidward then, was met with unpleasant silence as if, everything around him was holding their breath. And in a way, Squidward was holding his as well. His mind was racing. What had happened with that...thing? Had it just given up? Looking back, Squidward blinks. Had his actions, just now, driven it off good? After a minute or two of hearing Nothing unusual, Squidward was ready to believe that he was in the clear, that he was safe now. He was wrong. Without warning, the monster sprang up from underneath the ground, just a fout away from where Squidward was standing. Screaming, the octopus attempts to flee, the beast however slams a large palm down ontop of Squidward, pinning him to the ground. He squirmed and clawed at the dirt in desperation, each time the beast pushes him farther into the ground. "H-HEEELLLP!" And, in doing so, restrained Squidward's head with one monstrous tongues. The teeth within that tongue kept a firm, yet deadly grip on Squidward's sweat-streaming head while of the monster's tongues surround him. 'Th-this is it! I'm Done For!'

Squidward shut his eyes and whimpers. While the pressure on his back let's up, as the monster released him from that firm grip of his palm. He was only given half a minute to gasp for air before he's lifted up by the tongue gripping his head. Amber eyes soaked with tears, Squidward squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the end. A loud, ear-piercing screech filled Squidward's ears, he's then dropped to the ground. Once this registered Squidward scrambled to his feet, not wasting a second he immediately broke into a panic flee to safety. Huddling against a tree, he glanced back from the shadows, tilting his hend up he's left stunned by what he saw. That thing, the monster was in a struggle of it's own, as it was being restrained by...Squilliam Fancyson! Squidward, couldn't believe what he saw, he rubbed his eyes thinking he was seeing things. Before registering that what he was looking at, was all really happening. His rival he...he had come back.

Squilliam had the monster pinned, pretty much the same exact way it had pinned Squidward. The wealthy giant though was twice the size of the creature so he had an advantage over it. And when he's sure that his rival was safe, he releases that monstrous thing which, screeches viciously at him and in turn the giant millionaire snarled right back at it. Understanding that it had no chance against Squilliam, the monster burrows back underground hissing. A great sense of relief washed over Squidward when seeing that terrible monstrosity had gone, naturally he's still worried about rather his rival was still angry at him. Sure, he came back and... well... saved him, eventhough he said he wouldn't. Coming out of hiding inch by inch, he raised his eyes to Squilliam while he's filling in the hole, before long they both made eye-contact. Squilliam had been the first one to speak. "Sq-Squiddy are...are you-...?"

"You..you came back."

"Came back? I've been looking everywhere for you." As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't exactly scold him, as most of it had been his fault. Besides that, Squidward had been through enough already. "You have?" Squidward timidly responded while the other sighed, blowing the leaves off those trees. "Of course." Leaning down, he reaches out a hand, only for Squidward to cringe...remembering how roughly it held him before. "You...you're not still ma-mad, are you?" Without really giving a straight answer, the wealthy giant curled his tentacle around his shivering frame. "No, I'm...over it." He had indeed been over it, but he's already decided on not telling him just how fast he had gotten over it. Gently he lifts Squidward up the octopus doesn't struggle as he's being held, he was just to exhausted. Squilliam rubbed his back with his other tentacle tip, as Squidward was shivering. "Squid-... Which he was sure wasn't cause he was cold, as the air was comfortably cool. I apologize for what happened earlier, I...'sigh'...I should've explained myself better." Briefly Squidward's shivering subsided, the wealthy giant was still able to feel it however faint it was. Loosing his grip on his rival's frame, he let Squidward rest his hands on his thumb. "Did..did I hurt you?"

"Alit...alittle bit." Squidward's voice falters. "I...I'm sorry Squid-..."

"So...so am I. Squidward timidly interrupts. "I still don't understand bu...but I take it all back." And understanding what Squidward meant, Squilliam smiled and, holding the other against his chest, gave the best hug he could manage at his size. "Squilliam you..you've saved me...twice, thank you." Squidward said in, deep gratitude, genuinely meaning what he had said. "I never intended to leave you vulnerable. I vow now, rather I'm still giant, or not...I hereby promise...I'll keep you safe from this point forwards." The giant millionaire said, holding Squidward up, as well as his other hand. "I also issue a truce. As of now, until we get home, there shall be no farther rivalry between us." Then releasing Squidward, he held him in his palms, Squidward gave a faint shiver but... gazing up into the other's eyes... Squidward smiled. "But-... Which becomes a confused frown. -...Will we ever get home?"

"Where there's a will, there's always a way Squiddy. If we can be brought here, surely we can get back again."

He chuckled, Squidward however, could detect the determination that he had in his tone. For a brief period, he raised his head towards the sky, then held Squidward to his chest again. "You must be exhausted, eh?" Squidward felt his eyes drooping, he was indeed worn out. His head nodding as a result of tiredness rather then agreeing. "Here-..." Gently curling his tentacle over him, Squilliam places the worn octopus in his pocket. "-...get some rest, ole chum... and don't worry about a thing..." Already yawning, Squidward lays down. "You're safe now." Closing his eyes the octopus is lulled (By his rival's heartbeat) into a peaceful slumber. While a relieved Squilliam continued on through the mystifying forest to find his own place to settle, now that Squidward, his rival... and... secret friend... was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

The Looking Glass!

With a groggy moan, Squidward opens his eyes, blinking and clearing his vision before looking around. Moonlight was sweeping in through his... windows? Opening his eyes wider Squidward gazed at what was around him, he was in his bed? In his... room? The octopus sprung up and sticks his head out of his window, next he leans out and glanced over to see, SpongeBob's pineapple home. Checking the other direction he sees Patrick's rock, shutting his windows Squidward went into his bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. "It...it was all a-... He touched the smooth glass. -... Dream?" Shaking his head Squidward turns away from the mirror and retreats back into his bedroom. "The alternate universe? Squilliam Fancyson's incident? Th-that monster? None of that even happened?" Scratching his head, he studied the clock. "Midnight? Hmmm, 'sigh' I need to clear my head." Opening his bedroom door the octopus headed downstairs to his kitchen. "Perhaps a glass of milk will help." Feeling more content then usual, he prepared his soothing drink with a sheepish grin on his face. "What a relief! Haha! Here I thought I was gonna be stuck with Squilliam Fancyson!" Warming his milk, Squidward set at his table, cheerfully sipping his beverage while he had a good laugh.

When finished he heads back upstairs, yawning. "Well, thank Neptune it was all just a dream! I mean, my archrival, a big lumbering giant? Hahahaha! What did I eat before bed that night?" Returning to his bedroom, he noticed just how much brighter it suddenly became. Figuring it was the moon's light Squidward begins to close the blinds, only to realize there were no blinds. Taking his second glance outside, he's awestruck to see this bright glowing spear replacing the moon. And if Squidward didn't know any better, he swore it looked like the sun. Staring at it he notices that there appeared to be a rippling effect that was happening, almost like... Squilliam's mirror before... before they've been sucked into it. The octopus shook his head harder, taking in every detail while backing away from the windows, he checks the clock again... gasping as... it had suddenly went crazy. Every single thing surrounding Squidward started vanishing, next he found himself standing in, the exact same spot his house had just been. The brightness of that glowing spear engulfed him in radiant aura. Squidward soon begins wondering, what all this could possibly mean. For whatever reason though, he could not stop staring at that spear.

Sometime later, he started to hear, what sounded like... a faint heartbeat that... gradually grew louder. Just then Squidward snapped wide awake, breathing heavily and looking around him. "Wha...wha...where...where am I?" Squidward wondered, shivering more and more when feeling everything around him, gripping what he could tightly as he made an attempt to pull himself up. The unsteady... Squidward wasn't awake enough to process it just yet... it had startled him enough for him to panic. It had not occurred to him, not at that moment, that he had slept in his rival's pocket. Leading to him blindly climbing his way out, halfway before stumbling out before Squilliam had finally noticed this. "Sq...Squidward What Are You Do-...!" Squidward flinched and, quite literally, tumbled over and out of his pocket. Due to having lightning fast reflexes the wealthy giant quickly caught his tiny cargo, unfortunately this just frightened him more, leading to Squilliam struggling to keep his grip on Squidward. 'Fishpaste! Not again!' "Sq...Squid...Squid calm down." When Squidward had started squirming he curled his tentacle over him, keeping a solid, but gentle, grip on the trembling octopus. Squilliam had begun to recognize that Squidward wasn't fully conscious, so none of this was new to him. He remembered that, back in highschool, he had spent alot of his time with Squidward at his place. Usually playing their clarinets or doing school related activities. Often than not they'd take a nap, on some days Squidward would... he guess, have a nightmare or something... and would be doing exactly what he was doing at this current moment. Which would be him panicking, on one such day though he had to pretty much pin him down until he settled. Now, he was basically doing the exact something, except with his hands, he heard a faint whimpering from Squidward as all movement creased. "Hey, Squiddy re...rela-..."

"Who's There!?"

"It's me, Squilliam." Cautiously, he lifted his hand up, and a small, shivering octopus peered out from underneath. "Sq...Sq...Squill-..."

"Yes, it's me. Squilliam Fancyson. Just...calm down, alright." Removing his hand, uncovering him, Squilliam held Squidward in his palm, watching him as he took note of his surroundings. Those amber eyes soon met with the giant millionaire's. Becoming fully aware now, the octopus moans while rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Squid? You...you okay now?" Letting his blurry vision clear itself up, Squidward just nods. "Ye-yeah but, are...are we still stuck here?" When It had cleared up he hunched over the edge of Squilliam's hand, staring down at the ground far below. "In..in this...parallel universe?" Not wanting him to fall... again... Squilliam slips his tentacle tip under Squidward, guiding him back into his palm's center. "Un...fortunately...we are Squiddy." Giving a brief shudder he tilted his head back up. 'Fishpaste! All that was only a dream! I thought for sure I was home again.'

"Squid? Did you... by any chance... have a nightmare?" Squilliam asked in earnest, genuinely concerned for his rival. "I...had a weird dream but... I wouldn't really classify it as a nightmare."

"Oh? From the way you freaked out a minute ago, made me sure you had. Listening to the other's voice, Squidward thought more about the dream, inhaling and exhaling steady breaths. "You were, If I recall, almost eaten by that...thing." The octopus, when reminded of this, took a deeper breath. "I... suppose I..just forgot where I was for a moment. And, no...my dream had absolutely nothing to do with that beast."

"So, what was your dream about Squiddy?"

"Not a clue. I woke up in bed, my bed. In my bedroom. All of it was so...vivid that...for awhile, I believed I was home. And this whole entire thing with the mirror and... and the parallel universe... had been the dream." Thinking over every little detail, Squidward brought his legs up to his chest and hugs them, shivering until a tentacle wraps around him. "Haha! Later on though, it got weird." Squilliam raised his eyebrow quizzically. "How so? What happened?"

"Well... it... 'sigh'...I'll...need a minute to think about, just how I'm gonna explain it Squill." A sudden, deep rumbling caught their attention. Squidward smirked.

"Right now, I can guess you didn't get enough to eat, your stomach must be-..."

"Uh...that's Not my stomach." The smirk on Squidward's face droops. "Oh Shrimp! I hope it's Not that monster again." The octopus cringed while Squilliam had glanced up at the sky, noticing that thick clouds were covering the once starry sky, now everything grew dark around them. "Easy Squiddy, it's just an up-coming storm." Squilliam gives a brief chuckle, one that was close to being a laugh, yet he trails off when seeing Squidward narrow his eyes and cross his arms. "Come now Squidward, you were beginning to freak out again. I thought I'd lighten the mood." Squidward frowns, snapping his head up when a sudden flash lit up the darkened sky. "You...can do that all you want later! Right now we need to find shelter." Another bright flash caused him to huddle against the tentacle behind him, amusing Squilliam some, at the sametime he took Squidward with that tentacle and placed him back in his pocket. Shivering some, he gripped the fabric tightly while braving a quick peek and cowering when more lightning flashes. Eventually leading Squilliam to finding some large, strangely shaped, hilltops and, much to their relief, shelter in the form of... what appeared to be a cave... but was actually an oddly shaped hilltop curving over a large weeping willow tree. Rain begun to spatter down on the wealthy giant's head while a cold wind gave him a chill. Keeling down, he peered inside, supporting himself with one hand and stopping Squidward from slipping out of his pocket with the other... all while he's hunched over. Naturally, after what's happened so far he was making sure their *suppose* shelter would be a safe environment for them to crash for the rest of the night. With the coast looking clear he raised up, takes hold of a shivering octopus, and lowers him down. As it became a full on downpour Squidward was quick to dash inside, Squilliam though was forced to duck down and crawl inside cause of being so big. Getting caught in the downpour since he was keeping the snarky octopus dry with his tentacles before placing him on the ground, and his quick dash inside meant he didn't have to wait on him for long before he's free to escape the storm.

"A bright, shiny orb you say?" With nothing but the storm from outside serving as background noise, and their shelter keeping them good and dry, Squidward had been content enough to farther explain his dream to a curious Squilliam. "Yes, as bright as the sun. I then noticed a, kinda rippling effect going on, which was exactly what I saw happening to your mirror's glass before we were sucked in." Pausing to stretch his legs, As they've fallen asleep... he got in a more comfortable position. "My clock went crazy, everything vanishes, there's a heartbeat...then I woke up-..."

"Yes, then you freak out and almost fell to your death!" Giving Squilliam a groan in response, Squidward's head droops. "I'm not used to waking up anywhere that isn't my bedroom." A deep chuckle rumbled in Squilliam's throat, the octopus cringed when this causes the area to rumble as well, he felt lucky that there were no sharp rocks raining down on him. "I'm just glad I was able to catch you!" Laying himself down beside the mound Squidward was seated on, stretching his own legs, Squilliam rested his arm around the octopus. "Anyways, that's a fascinating little dream you had Squiddy."

"What do you suppose it means though?" The octopus inquired, leaning against the nook of his rival's arm, facing the other. "Hmmm, this...orb...as you mention seems as if it could be, a sort of portal."

"A...portal?" Taking a minute to stretch himself, he gave a slight nod. "Maybe, we arrived here through a portal of sorts, so to return home we have to perhaps find another portal?" Squilliam said, shrugging his shoulders. "This could've been what your dream had been about." The wind howling outside made Squidward glance over his shoulder, though he didn't know why. "So...The octopus turns back around. ...We have to find ourselves a portal?" Nodding his head in reply, he covers his mouth and yawns, causing more rumbling. A sudden booming of thunder, had startled Squidward, enough to have him latch onto his rival's nose trembling. "That one was certainly loud, eh? Tilting his head up, he casts a look into those large amber eyes before getting down. ..."Er...'chuckles nervously'...sorry." Squidward's voice falters in his little embarrassment. "I hate this kind of weather." Undated by it, Squilliam lifts his head up, with the surprise octopus stumbling backwards, caught by the tentacle behind him. "Don't like thunderstorms? Eh?"

"When I'm in a deep, relaxed sleep, no, I don't like being woken up by loud thunder." Squidward flinched from more thunderous loud booming, ducking down he shivers. "L...like that, for...for example!"

"Surely beats falling from a great height, eh Squiddy?"  
"You're Not gonna let that go, are you?"  
"When have I ever let you forget?  
"Obviously I should know better! Even to this day you've never let me forget about those stupid Joke candles on my fifteen birthday cake!"

"That's because *I* swapped out your candles with those!" Holding back on laughing really proved difficult for Squilliam, especially with his rival's tiny fists punching his nose. "And you Insisted on doing it again on my sixteen birthday!" He hardly felt those tentacles pinch his nose this time around. "I'm aware, you wouldn't let me." There's a sudden simmer in those amber eyes that Squidward begun to notice, it was as if the other was, mischievously plotting something. Squilliam naturally proves the other right. "That moment's somewhere on one of my hundreds of thousands of Dvd's to!" Squidward's sputtered out a few replies, unable to finish any of his sentences, from what he's able to make out throughout was What? And How? "Might I just add, that's even better on my home theater screen!" One minute the cashier seemed ready to claw his way up on his nose, next thing he knew he just deflated and turned his back on him to sit. The unibrowed giant's amusement lingers still, but he says nothing more. Lightning begun illuminating the darkened sky, the howling wind played, in Squidward's own mindset, a very haunting tune. Listening to it worked to calm the cashier's nerves, enough to where he, without really thinking about it, lean against his rival's large nose whilst continuing to gaze outwards. "Suppose this portal exists, how will we find it?" "We won't know, until we've fully explored this world." Squilliam answers, giving this some thought the cashier grasps his arms. "Being a lumbering giant and all, I'll cover far more ground then if I were your size." Leaning forwards, Squidward got to his feet. "Starting tomorrow... Tilting his hand over, the rich giant allowed, the exhausted looking cashier to plop down on his palm's edge. ...We're going to go on an adventure Squiddy!" When the large tentacle began lifting him Squidward grasps onto his rival's suction-cup, tightly clutching it as Squilliam guides the shaky octopus between his suction-cups with his free tentacle tip. "If the two of us are fortunate, we'll perhaps come across someone who inhabits this strange land."

"One of which who can help us?" Getting his bearings, Squidward lightly ran his own tentacle tip along the other's suction-cup. "We won't know, until we've fully explored this world." Squilliam answers, giving this some thought the cashier grasps his arms. "Being a lumbering giant and all, I'll cover far more ground then if I were your size." Leaning forwards, Squidward got to his feet. "Starting tomorrow... Tilting his hand over, the rich giant allowed, the exhausted looking cashier to plop down on his palm's edge. ...We're going to go on an adventure Squiddy!" When the large tentacle began lifting him Squidward grasps onto his rival's suction-cup, tightly clutching it as Squilliam guides the shaky octopus between his suction-cups with his free tentacle tip. "If the two of us are fortunate, we'll perhaps come across someone who inhabits this strange land."

"One of which who can help us?" Getting his bearings, Squidward lightly ran his own tentacle tip along the other's suction-cup. "Whoever it is we find, more than likely they'll know this place far better than us." A brilliant flash of lightning briefly guarded his attention. Without giving it much thought, Squilliam brings his tentacle close to his chest. Standing, the snarky cashier works his way up towards his rival's shoulder. The climb, starting from Squilliam's palm, to his shoulder, gave Squidward the impression of climbing a mountain. Realizing that the small octopus was absent from his palm. Squilliam swung his head in time to catch Squidward hoisting himself up on his shoulder. "You're a sneaking one Squiddy." The snarky cashier, shyly grinned while maneuvers his way up to the collar where he sank down in the giant's ascot, where he then leans against the other's neck. "Perhaps, they'll also help you return to normal size to." The wealthy giant's response was a deep sigh. "But, then again, your size may work to your advantage." Readjusting, the rich giant leans against the cave's wall. "While you may be right, Squidward, I only hope I'm back to normal If we do find this portal." His voice falters. Straightening up, Squidward churned his neck up. "You were right, Squidward. It was really stupid of me to eat that candy, even if it looked normal at first glance. Looks can be deceiving." His head droops. Feeling faint taps on his neck, Squilliam squints his eyes downwards. "That..they can be." Though actually pinpointing the cashier's exact location was another matter. "At the sametime, Who leaves candy sitting Out?"

"I'm awfully curious to find, someone other than us, living here who'd possibly know the answer to our questions." Taking comfort in the other's presence, the rich giant inhaled. "That house seems abandoned anyways..." Then exhaled with a low mumble. "That storm's Not letting up either! How fortunate were we to find shelter when we did?" A faint, very audible sigh, just barely registering to his ears, had been his rival's reply. "How fortunate were You to find Me, when you did?" While the downpour was heavy, the booming thunder had eased up, just enough for Squilliam to hear the quiet, nazeltone voice of his companion. "Why did you come back for me?"

"Because...Now, the only rumbling heard, was of Squilliam's low nazeltone voice booming as softly as he can manage. ...rather we like it, or not... although let's face facts.. neither of us were pleasantly thrilled with what occurred with today's event... We're in this together Squid. It was that, as well as a guilty conscious, leading me back to you." The giant millionaire clutched his shoulder. "However I felt at the given time, leaving You alone, Abandoning you in such unfamiliar land, was a terrible mistake." Carefully sliding down onto the collar, the snarky cashier balances on his rival's slender shoulder, before laying his tiny hand on Squilliam's. "A mistake...that almost cost you." Their amber eyes meet with one another. "Despite what I've said previously, there's No one else I'd rather have by my side, no one I'd rather be stuck with, then you Squiddy." The two middle-aged cephalopods gaze at each other. "Is that...*Really* the truth, this time Squilliam?" The tip of his tentacle slips around Squidward's seamlessly fragile shoulders. "It certainly is." Upon release, he pats Squidward briefly on the head who, almost loses his footing and was stopped by Squilliam's tentacle tip. "This has been, quite the day, eh? Squilliam feels his eyes getting heavier, the ambiance of pouring rain, along with the audible bubbles was like... in their own was... a lullaby. "I'll say." Squidward commented, stretching. "Bumping, very literally, into you at the museum was unexpected indeed. I had no idea you were off work on Sundays Squiddy."

"Here I thought you had my work Schedule all Memorized! Squidward cocked his eyebrow in mild amusement. "In your defense, He cut Squilliam off before he has a chance to reply. ...Krabs Has been known to change my schedule so...'sigh'...wonder what's happening back home." The cashier made a soft mummer to himself, still the other had still heard it due to the quietness around them. "Possibly, pandemonium... the whole of Bikini Bottom are more than likely up in an uproar about what happened today. 'What could they have done with my mirror?' Squilliam shrugs, Squidward gripped his collar as he did so. "Missing those appointments no longer matters, surely nobody of any importance would be expecting me after today." Also bracing when his rival yawned, loudly. "I'm exhausted, it's been a long day and, the rain is making me... Squidward felt his skeleton shudder as Squilliam again, yawn loudly. ...sleepy." The small octopus found himself clutching the skin of his rival's neck when he, without really thinking about it, lowers himself down on his belly. "At the 'yawns' sametime, I hate to fall asleep on you. I really want to discuss that thing with my...'yawning' ...mirror." Climbing down from his shoulder, Squidward lazily walks over, and around the wealthy giant, beginning to yawn while returning back to his spot on the mound. "You deserve some rest, Squill... The cashier said whilst shaking his head. "After all, you had to fight off not one, but two, monsters today." With enough space for him to rest his chin, Squilliam smiled and drapes a tentacle around Squidward's make-shift bed. "Here I thought I'd run out of things to Brag about!"

"The day That happens, Fancyson, is the day the ocean drys up." Another tentacle rested over the mound where Squidward set, scooting him closer to the other's cheek. "Downside though, whom besides you, would believe my *Tall* tells?" Squidward resumes to scoot away. "Who would...? You're Squilliam Fancyson! Why in Neptune's blue ocean would they Not believe you?!"

"Oh, well...the first bit with the magic candy tasting differently each time then having side effects that makes one big is stretching it. However, Bikini Bottom's famous celebrity battling Monstrous creatures is Far-fetched as far as believability goes."

"You'd find a way, Fancyson. You'd find a way."  
"Naturally. Now, we should try to get some shut eye. We'll have, possibly, a long day of adventure tomorrow."

"If you say so, Squill." Squidward tries to get in a more comfortable position. "Any clue as to where you'll be going?"

"*We.*" Squilliam sleepily corrects him. "If you Think about it, I am gonna be Carried, aren't I?"

"I suppose you're correct after all...I can't Step on ya if you're Not on the ground." The snarky cashier finally settled... rather uncomfortably... against his rival's arm. "It'll appear I'll get use to that." A muffled yawn. "Perhaps...'yawns'...then again, it can't be all That bad." The cashier longed for his own bed. Feeling that the other's pocket had been more comfortable. "Yes, I to long for my Own bed to Squiddy." Not a second after raising his head, did the smaller octopus again find himself against the larger octopi's cheek. "Yet, you must admit, it's better than being out there." Sneaking a glimpse, he sees the huge amber orbs already shut. "Guess you-..."

"Let's not talk to ourselves anymore, ok Squid?" Squilliam mumbled, he guessed that the other was ready to sleep. "Alright. Goodnight, I guess." His next response, was nothing more than, the softest snoring the unibrowed giant is able to manage at his size. Effective as, it wasn't enough to be bothersome to him so he just leans back and escaped back into his mind. He didn't feel as if he could sleep, even if he tried. He felt tired, sure. There were lots to think about at the sametime. SpongeBob, only took up about, a fraction of what was on his mind. The minority had to do with his dream and, the suppose portal Squilliam guessed was that strange spear had been. 'I'm glad you're able to sleep, Fancyson.' Making one last adjustment, the cashier willingly allows himself to lean over and, use his rival's nose as his personal pillow for the time being. 'Try to sleep, Squid.' He closed his eyes. 'You're Safe! Save all your worries for tomorrow.' Contentedly, he fell asleep as the rain eases to a light sprinkle until letting up, altogether and the moon shine again. It's pale light never reaches to far to disrupt the sleeping cephalopods though it provides some light for them as they sleep peacefully. Squidward slept, undisturbed by strange dreams nor bothered by this suppose portal.


	6. Deleted Scene: Lightning!

NOTE: This scene was deleted from my fanfic. I want to try and do more of these. If I'm not sure about a particular scene, then I'll delete them and add them separately.  
Let me know what you think in the review.

Squilliam gives a brief chuckle, one that was close to being a laugh, yet he trails off when seeing Squidward narrow his eyes and cross his arms. "Come now Squidward, you were beginning to freak out again. I thought I'd lighten the mood." Squidward frowns, snapping his head up when a sudden flash lit up the darkened sky. "You...can do that all you want later! Right now we need to find shelter." Another bright flash caused him to huddle against the tentacle behind him, amusing Squilliam, up until a large tree a few feet behind him was struck by a sudden burst of lightning. "Especially since you're a Giant Lightning Rod!"

"Er...go...good point." 


	7. Deleted Scene: Ticklish!

NOTE: As much as I liked this, I couldn't wasn't sure what else to add so I decided to scrap this. I may try this again in a later chapter. I don't think tickling a giant's safe though.

Squidward lightly ran his own tentacle tip along the other's suction-cup. "Whoever it is we find, more than likely they'll-..." Squilliam's tentacle suddenly jerked, catching the mildly relaxed cashier off guard, nearly causing him to almost plummet from his rival's hand. "St-stop do..ring that!" Moment of contentment ruined, Squidward gripped the suction-cup he's instantly clutched, using it as a strong hold as he begins to work his way back up. "Wha-What am I-...!"

"That! The smaller octopus flinched. "What you were doing with my Suction-cup!" Settling back in the giant millionaire's palm, Squidward crumpled over. "Nearly saving myself from fall-..."

"N-No the Other thing you were doing!"  
"What was *I* doing?!"  
"You were Tickling me!"  
"How was *I* tickling you?"

"The way you were caressing it!" Squilliam exclaimed in a voice rivaling the sudden booming of thunder outside. And it had been the rumbling of the cave that had jolted Squidward more than his rival's thunderous voice. "It just tickles! I don't know why! It just does!" The unibrowed giant lowered his voice. Casting the other a bewildered look, Squidward starts to caress the suction-cup as he had done previously, Again, Squilliam's hand jerked in response. "Ticklish eh?" Looking down his nose at Squidward's grinning face, Squilliam lidded his eyes. "Yes! And If you Prefer me Not to Drop you, then I Strongly advise you to Stop acting on your childish game and leave my sensitive suction-cups alone." Though his unibrow was lowered to show how serious he was, Squidward wasn't as intimidated as he had first expected, he still had that smirk. "So, Squilliam Fancyson's Ticklish?"

"Must I reinterate?"

"I Never knew that about you!" Squidward laughed, just before jumping up to playfully punch Squilliam's nose. Grunting quietly, the giant millionaire lowered the giddy octopus. "I'm glad you find that fact about me So hilarious." A brilliant flash of lightning briefly guarded his attention. Without giving it much thought, Squilliam brings his tentacle close to his chest. "Need I remind you, you're ticklish to!" Standing, the snarky cashier tilted his head back. "I've known you since Highschool, Fancyson." Squidward chuckled, working his way up towards his rival's shoulder. "All that time, I had absolutely no idea!" The climb, starting from Squilliam's palm, to his shoulder, gave Squidward the impression of climbing a mountain. "I could've used that!" Squidward mumbled to himself, gripping onto the fabric. "That Squiddy...has no rhyme or reason being in the pub-..." Squilliam starts to say till realizing that the small octopus was absent from his palm. Raising the corner of his unibrow he swung his head in time to catch Squidward hoisting himself up on his shoulder. "May I... Clearing his throat, Squilliam placed a tentacle on his hip. ...Help you Squiddy?" Paying the other no mind, the snarky cashier maneuvers his way up to the collar where he sank down in the giant's ascot. "Is this going to be a regular practice from now on?" Squilliam asked in a, unenthusiastic tone of voice.

"Just answer me this?" Beginning to take notice of how Squidward seemed to burrow himself down into the fabric aligning his neck. "Are you by any chance... 'muffled laughter'... Ticklish Here To!" Squidward works his tentacles in, and around the base of his rival's neck, digging his tips in hard. Before he's realized it, the entirely of the cave begun rumbling as the giant millionaire erupted with thunderous laughter. "Sq-Squidhahahadd-ddy!" Shoulder creating a crater in their shelter's wall, Squilliam attempts to snatch Squidward so to ensure his torturous game was stopped however, the snarky cashier ventures to far in resulting in him disappearing down in Squilliam's robe. The sensation of teeny tiny suction-cups sticking, and un-sticking on and off his chest caused the giant to create his second crater on the cave's floor from collapsing onto his back in a fit of bellowing laughter. "STOOOOOOHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAT!"

"Whoa Ok! A slight muffled, nazeltone voice is then heard while the wealthy giant caught his breath. It's Really humid in here!" Weight supported on his elbows, Squilliam s head raises just as Squidward reappears from the confines of his robe, gasping. 


End file.
